Anthony Comstock
| birth_place = New Canaan, Connecticut, United States | death_date = | death_place = Summit, New Jersey, United States | awards = Queen's Police Medal Prime Minister's Above and Beyond award | blank1 = Organization | data1 = United States Postal Inspection Service | known_for = Creation of the New York Society for the Suppression of Vice Comstock law | occupation = United States Postal Inspector | party = Republican | nickname = | allegiance = | branch = U.S. Army (Union Army) | serviceyears = | rank = Private | unit = 17th Connecticut Infantry Regiment | commands = | battles = }} Anthony Comstock (March 7, 1844 – September 21, 1915) was a United States Postal Inspector and politician dedicated to ideas of Victorian morality. The terms "comstockery" and "comstockism" were used for his extensive campaign to censor materials he considered indecent and obscene, such as birth control information. Life and work Comstock was born in New Canaan, Connecticut, the son of Polly Ann (Lockwood) and Thomas Anthony Comstock. As a young man, he enlisted and fought for the Union in the American Civil War from 1863 to 1865 in Company H, 17th Connecticut Infantry. He served without incident, but objected to the profanity used by his fellow soldiers. . Afterwards he became an active worker in the Young Men's Christian Association (YMCA) in New York City. Comstock lived in Summit, New Jersey from 1880 to 1915. He built a house there in 1892 at 35 Beekman Road, where he died in 1915. . Efforts for censorship Christian religiosity Comstock aroused intense loathing from early civil liberties groups and strong support from church-based groups worried about public morals. Comstock, the self-styled "weeder in God's garden", arrested D. M. Bennett for publishing his "An Open Letter to Jesus Christ" and later had the editor charged for mailing a free-love pamphlet. Bennett was prosecuted, subjected to a widely publicized trial, and imprisoned in the Albany Penitentiary. During his career, Comstock clashed with Emma Goldman and Margaret Sanger. In her autobiography, Goldman referred to Comstock as the leader of America's "moral eunuchs". Comstock had numerous enemies, and in later years his health was affected by a severe blow to the head from an anonymous attacker. He lectured to college audiences and wrote newspaper articles to sustain his causes. Before his death, Comstock attracted the interest of a young law student, J. Edgar Hoover, who was interested in his causes and methods. US government services In 1873, Comstock created the New York Society for the Suppression of Vice, an institution dedicated to supervising the morality of the public. Later that year, Comstock successfully influenced the United States Congress to pass the Comstock Law, which made illegal the delivery by U.S. mail, or by other modes of transportation, of "obscene, lewd, or lascivious" material, as well as prohibiting any methods of production or publication of information pertaining to the procurement of abortion, the prevention of conception and the prevention of venereal disease. Comstock's ideas of what might be "obscene, lewd, or lascivious" were quite broad. During his time of greatest power, even some anatomy textbooks were prohibited from being sent to medical students by the United States Postal Service. He was a savvy political insider in New York City and was made a special agent of the United States Postal Service, with police powers including the right to carry a weapon. With this power he zealously prosecuted those he suspected of either public distribution of pornography or commercial fraud. He was also involved in shutting down the Louisiana Lottery, which was the only legal lottery in the United States at the time and was notorious for corruption. Opposing women's rights Comstock is also known for his opposition to suffragists Victoria Woodhull and Tennessee Celeste Claflin, and those associated with them. The men's journal The Days' Doings had popularized images of the sisters for three years and was instructed by its editor (while Comstock was present) to stop producing lewd images. Comstock also took legal action against the paper for advertising contraceptives. When the sisters published an expose of an adulterous affair between Reverend Henry Ward Beecher and Elizabeth Tilton, he had the sisters arrested under laws forbidding the use of the postal service to distribute 'obscene material'—specifically citing a mangled Biblical quote Comstock found obscene—though they were later acquitted of the charges . Less fortunate was Ida Craddock, who committed suicide on the eve of reporting to Federal prison for distributing via the U.S. Mail various sexually explicit marriage manuals she had authored. Her final work was a lengthy public suicide note specifically condemning Comstock. Prominent abortionist Madame Restell was also arrested by Comstock. In 1878, he posed as a customer seeking birth control for his wife. Restell provided him with pills and he returned the next day with the police and arrested her. She committed suicide the next morning. Destruction of books Through his various campaigns, he destroyed 15 tons of books, 284,000 pounds of plates for printing 'objectionable' books, and nearly 4,000,000 pictures. He claimed that, "books are feeders for brothels." Comstock boasted that he was responsible for 4,000 arrests and claimed he drove fifteen persons to suicide in his "fight for the young". . Legacy The term "comstockery", meaning "censorship because of perceived obscenity or immorality", was coined in an editorial in The New York Times in 1895. . George Bernard Shaw used the term in 1905 after Comstock had alerted the New York City police to the content of Shaw's play Mrs. Warren's Profession. Shaw remarked that "Comstockery is the world's standing joke at the expense of the United States. Europe likes to hear of such things. It confirms the deep-seated conviction of the Old World that America is a provincial place, a second-rate country-town civilization after all." Comstock thought of Shaw as an "Irish smut dealer." . A biography of Comstock written in 1927, Anthony Comstock: Roundsman of the Lord by Heywood Broun and Margaret Leech of the Algonquin Round Table examines his personal history and his investigative, surveillance and law enforcement techniques. Works * Frauds Exposed (1880) * Traps for the Young (1883) * Gambling Outrages (1887) * Morals Versus Art (1887) He wrote numerous magazine articles relating to similar subjects. References in fiction and culture *Comstock is one of many prominent New Yorkers of his time that appear in the historical fiction novel The Alienist, by Caleb Carr. *The protagonist of F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel The Beautiful and Damned is named for Comstock by his own reformist grandfather. “Emulating the magnificent efforts of Anthony Comstock, after whom his grandson was named, he leveled a varied assortment of uppercuts and body-blows at liquor, literature, vice, art, patent medicines, and Sunday theatres." *James Branch Cabell was prosecuted on obscenity charges relating to his novel Jurgen, A Comedy of Justice after lobbying by the Society. Cabell retaliated with a chapbook entitled The Judging of Jurgen (later inserted into subsequent reprints of the novel), in which the title character is consigned to oblivion for being "obscene, lewd, lascivious and indecent" in a trial presided over by a dung beetle who swears "by Saint Anthony". *Anthony Comstock is one of the four "point of view" characters in Marge Piercy's novel Sex Wars. Piercy explores Comstock's personal history and mindset as he goes from clerk to active "vice" suppressor. *Comstock makes a cameo (rescued from a burning building) in Jack Finney's novel Time and Again. *He is portrayed by Rod Steiger in the 1995 made-for-TV film Choices of the Heart: The Margaret Sanger Story. *Comstock is the antagonist of the fictional midwife, Axie Muldoon in the novel, "My Notorious Life", by Kate Manning. The novel describes the career of a character loosely patterned on the life of Ann Trow Lohman, a women's health practitioner in the nineteenth century. *A fictionalized Comstock features prominently as an antagonist in Sara Donati's 2015 novel The Gilded Hour. * In the video game BioShock Infinite, the primary antagonist is named Zachary Hale Comstock after Comstock. He is a puritanical religious leader at the head of an ultra-nationalistic political party controlling the city-state of Columbia that has seceded from the United States. * Aleister Crowley makes reference to Comstock in his novel Moonchild. References Further reading * . * . * . * . * . * . * Werbel, Amy (2018), Lust on Trial: Censorship and the Rise of American Obscenity in the Age of Anthony Comstock, External links * . * * . Category:1844 births Category:1915 deaths Category:American political writers Category:American male writers Category:American activists Category:Anti-contraception activists Category:Anti-pornography activists Category:New York Society for the Suppression of Vice people Category:Burials at the Cemetery of the Evergreens Category:People from New Canaan, Connecticut Category:Politicians from Summit, New Jersey Category:People of Connecticut in the American Civil War Category:Union Army soldiers Category:19th-century American writers Category:Connecticut Republicans Category:New Jersey Republicans Category:19th-century male writers